lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Uruk Highlands
The''' Uruk Highlands''' is a sub-biome of Rohan. It is dominated by Isengard's Uruks and Wargs, who spawn at day and night regardless. No Rohirrim spawn here but invasions are extremely common. The Uruk Highlands are (somewhat) fertile lands, but desolate all the same. The area is reminiscent of Rohan, but many trees are dead or charred. Moreover, the landscape is scarred with numerous patches of blasted land and large boulders of waste blocks. These features contain remnants of dead bodies and soil, and the vile touch of Isengard makes them randomly catch fire and burn infinitely. The land has also been stripped of any significant game to hunt, except for rabbits. Ruined Rohan watchtowers, Isengard camps, and warg pits are found accross these lands. Like in Rohan, Rohan Rock is the main constituent mineral rock under the grassy soils. Upon entering the Uruk Highlands, the player earns the achievement "Place of Devastation" Variants * Standard - Normal Rohan biome. * Forest - Forest covered lands. * Light Forest - Lightly forested lands. * Hills - A hilly landscape with a higher average elevation. * Forested Hills - A landscape with forest covered hills. * Dead Oak Forest - Lands covered in forests whose glory is passing away. The forest density is comparable to the light forest varaint, but there are many stems of dead, leafless trees. This variant is very helpful for acquiring large quantities of wood, as the dead trees provide a lot of easy accessible lumber. Structures Next to scattered patches of Blasted Land and numerous large boulders of Waste Block marking the landscape, also four more significant structures spawn here. * Ruined Rohan Watchtower - Burnt-down versions of the Rohan Watchtower. * Rohan Barrow - A barrow where old kings were buried. Loot inside the chest underneath the slab includes Silver Coins, Rohirric Equipment, and more, but beware, for a Rohan Barrow Wraith will spawn upon opening the chest and will fight to protect its contents. * Uruk Camps - Camps for the Uruks that now live here. They are made of tents with one chest each, forge tents, s, orc torches, skulls, Uruks, and either an Uruk Trader or an Uruk chieftain. * Warg Pits - Pits of brick that contain Uruks, two chests and some Uruk wargs. Mobs No Rohirrim live here anymore, with the exception of a few raiding parties. This is the land of the Fighting Uruk-hai! * Uruk - Orcs bred with men by Saruman to be stronger, smarter, and resistant to sunlight. They are strong and heavily armed, and wield Uruk Equipment. The Uruks are a deadly force against good players. * Uruk Crossbower - Uruk-hai armed with crossbows, which deal significant damage. * Uruk Berserker - Uruk-hai that are larger, stronger, and harder to kill than their normal counterparts. They wield Uruk Berserker Scimitars, which are deadlier than their standard counterparts * Uruk Sapper - Uruk armed with deadly Orc Bombs, which were invented by Saruman. After the bomb is used, they attack with a scimitar. * Uruk Warg (can be ridden) - Evil wolves allied with the Uruks. They can be ridden by Uruks, attack on their own, or carry bombs (the latter is only true if a player hired the Wargs, or during an invasion). * Uruk Chieftain - Traders and leaders of the fearsome Uruk-hai from whom you can hire all of the above. * Uruk Trader - Traders who spawn in Uruk Camps and sell you items for silver coins. * Isengard Snaga - Orcs allied with Isengard. They are weaker than the Uruks, but still dangerous in large numbers. They can ride Wargs, too. * Isengard Snaga Archer - Archer variants of the Snagae of Isengard. Mining All the normal ores are found in the Uruk Highlands, but Rohan Rock spawns underneath the dirt layer. Vegetation The Uruk Highlands are much like Rohan, except for the absence of wide plains and significant rivers, and a stronger presence of rolling hills. Oak trees dominate the vegetation, but many of them are dead or charred. Part of the fertile soil has been corrupted and turned into Blasted Land. Uruk Highlands B27.2-4.png|A ruined Rohan watchtower proves the Rohirrim have lost control of these lands. Uruk Highlands B27.2-2.png|Isengard camps and warg pits show who rules here. Waste Block Boulder in the Rohan Uruk Highlands.png|Boulders of death and skulls scattered about, marking ... what? Patch of waste..png|Blasted lands ... Category:Biomes Category:Rohan Category:Non-canon Category:Uruk-hai Category:Evil Category:Environment